Problemas con la ley
by Ginebra
Summary: Básicamente como hubiese sido "Jus in Bello" de haber estado Adam con Sam y Dean y sin demonios .


**Esto es algo muy friki que tenía metido en la cabeza . Así que a leer si quieren!. Tiene referencias de Jus in bello , aunque aquí no hay demonios , ni Lilith!. Sólo Henricksen y Adam (porque es encantador!) . Y lo sé , la línea temporal no encaja , porque Adam aparece recién en la cuarta temporada, pero en mi historia he decidido que se reúne con los chicos en el inicio de la tercera temporada. Adam tiene 17 , en esa temporada , si no me fallan los cálculos. **

**AH y obviamente Sobrenatural no es mío, sólo me divierto escribiendo esto .**

**.**

**.**

**Problemas con la ley**

.

La verdad era que estaba muerto de miedo , sus hermanos habían sido apresados por la policía , mientras él había ido por los cafés , lo había visto todo oculto tras los árboles . El tipo alto y de tez oscura era Henricksen , encajaba con la descripción que sus hermanos le habían dado de él , eso y medio escuadrón de policías que habían acompañado al agente federal .

En un principio , cuando Dean y Sam lo habían rescatado de esos monstruos , luego ellos le habían dicho que eran sus hermanos … sí claro … eso no había salido bien , en fin , luego de unas cuantas palabras hirientes y silencios incómodos , había aceptado que ambos eran sus hermanos y que John ,su padre , estaba muerto . NO había sido fácil y aún le costaba asumir que el hombre que le había enseñado a conducir y llevado al béisbol estaba muerto, eso sin contar a su madre... Pero lo estaba haciendo bien , o eso decía Dean .

Respecto a la escuela, era un gran alumnos y sus notas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para ir a una universidad de prestigio , pero eso no importó . Desde el instante en que supo la verdad sobre aquello que había asesinado a su madre y sobre ese demonio que había matado a su padre , no quedaron dudas : sería un cazador.

Adam se pasó una mano por la cabeza , luego de casi seis meses volvía a estar solo y no era la peor , sus hermanos estaban presos en la estación de policías , esperando su traslado a una prisión de máxima seguridad . Sus hermanos , cuando lo supieron , habían intercambiado una mirada y solamente asintieron .

-Mierda – susurró apagando la radio , dejando de pensar en el pasado , debía centrarse . Ahora, tal como sus hermanos le habían enseñado ,estaba escuchando la frecuencia de la policía , sabía bien como interferir su frecuencia , no había sido tan difícil.

Podía llamar a Bobby para que le ayudara, pero sería tarde para sus hermanos , él no era ingenuo , no había escape de una prisión de máxima seguridad , ni siquiera para "Dean y Sam Winchester" . ¡Mierda! ¿porque tenía que ser todo tan complicado? , casi con cariño recordó los noticiaron que pintaban a su hermano como una reencarnación de H. H. Holmes , Dean se había reído diciendo que su meta era estar entre los 10 más buscados por el FBI , mientras que Sam había murmurado algo sobre tener que aguantar comentarios estúpidos …

- Céntrate - se dijo , tomando su decisión , prefería morir en el intento, pero nadie iba a enviar a sus hermanos a una maldita prisión .Mucho menos a Dean , cuando le quedaba a lo mucho un año de vida , por causa de ese maldito contrato con el demonio.

Corrió alejándose de los federales y fue por el impala, era un milagro que aún no hubieran dado con él . Quizás una deidad los estaba ayudando , pensó , porque era casi demasiada coincidencia que el impala hubiese tenido un desperfecto tan grande, como para que Dean tuviese que esconderlo en un depósito, mientras llegaban las piezas del taller de Bobby .

El "Metallicar" , como lo llamaba para fastidiar a Dean, estaba en el mismo lugar que lo habían dejado . Abrió el maletero , sacó el rifle de largo alcance , unas cuantas armas , dardos y algunos productos químicos .

- Sólo una visita a la farmacia y tendré todo –

Media hora más tarde tenía todo . Si iba como lo había pensado nadie moriría , si no…

- Tengo que sacarlos, es lo único que importa- se dijo en voz alta , intentando convencerse.

La verdad sea dicha , nunca había matado a ningún humano , vampiros , hombres lobo y exorcizado a unos cuantos demonios… todo bajo la supervisión de sus hermanos , pero de ahí a dispararle a un poli …

- ¡Deja de pensar en eso!- se reprendió y cargó el arma con el dardo . El mismo había hecho la mezcla , un poco de tranquilizante mezclado con anestesia … las ventajas de haber tenido a una enfermera por madre.

- Sólo espero no haber equivocado las medidas - porque sino esos pobres tipos iban a pasarla muy mal .

No , si podía evitarlo no iba a matar a nadie , solo unos cuantos disparos con esos tranquilizantes y los federales se iban a quedar dormidos, sólo rogaba para que no hubiesen demasiados polis , al menos era un pueblo chico , eso debía ayudar.

- Ahora o nunca – se dijo y se subió al impala rumbo a la estación .

.

* * *

**.**

- Dean – llamó Sam , luego de ver que el director se iba . Vio que su hermano tenía cara de preocupación , rayos … él mismo estaba nerviosos , aquél discursito que Henricksen les había soltado no era alentador . ¡ El hombre iba a cenar langosta! , sólo porque ellos se iban a estar pudriendo en una maldita cárcel de máxima seguridad … Miro a su hermano , Dean estaba callado , le dio una sonrisa muy pobre y aseguró que saldrían de ella. ¿Cómo? , en serio , no veía manera .

- Oh rayos… ¿Y Adam?- dijo de pronto acordándose de su hermano menor .

-_ Mierda -_ dijo Dean , sabiendo que el chico se daría cuenta que algo no estaba bien , "sí, tal vez tenga algo que ver todos esos polis fuera del hotel" .

.

* * *

**.**

- El helicóptero llegará dentro de poco – aseguró Henricksen al comisario. Vio como la secretaria asentía miedosa, pobre niña tener que ver a unos tipos tan desalmados como esos.

- Todo estará bien – aseguró

Nancy intentó sonreír , mientras se aferraba a su rosario .

En eso la radio sonó - Están aquí – dijo el agente , sabiendo que dentro de poco los hermanos Winchester estarían bajo prisión , donde no volverían a dañar a nadie…

.

* * *

**.**

Afuera Adam vio como el helicóptero aterrizaba y de él bajan los agentes .

- ¡Hagamos esto rápido!- gritó un tipo alto , vestido con traje de SWAT .

El resto de su equipo, cinco hombre, asintieron .

- ¡Están de broma !- gritó para sí Adam , viendo las armas que llevaban . ¡Parecían salidos de un asalto en la mitad de Irak!.

- Mierda , Dean va a tener que dejarme conducir el Metallicar , si salgo de esta – susurró ,desde su posición listo para disparar.

El líder del escuadrón SWAT , Frank Edwards estaba nervioso , miraba para todos lados mientras caminaban en formación , en eso escuchó un ruido.

- ¡ David!- gritó viendo a uno de los suyos caer al piso - ¡Vino de los árboles- gritó Smith .

- ¡Disparen!- gritó él, mientras con una mano comprobaba a David .

.

Por otro lado , Adam rodó por el suelo y se cubrió tras un bote de basura .- ¡Mierda! – gritó escuchando los disparos - ¡Estos tíos van en serio!-

Luego de la lluvia de disparos y sintiéndose unos cuantos años más viejo, Adam comprobó que ninguno le había dado y dio gracias al cielo .

- Sólo quedan cuatro – se dijo apuntando a otro agente….

.

* * *

**.**

Al interior de la estación , Henricksen maldijo al escuchar los disparos , ¡Esos bastardos estaban atacando la estación! . No pudo dejar de impresionarse por la capacidad de reacción de los aliados de los Winchester , estaba claro ahora… era toda una maldita secta .

Comprobó la radio y nada , nadie contestaba , intentó comunicarse con el helicóptero, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta . ¿Todos muertos? , no , no podía ser posible , a menos que fuese toda una maldita horda .

Escuchó a Nancy rezar , cuando sucedió , el ruido de una explosión . Eso fue suficiente para saber que los iban a matar a todos .

- ¡ A donde va!- gritó Nancy viendo que Henricksen se movía .

- Con los Winchester –dijo seriamente , cargando su pistola. Porque no iba a permitir que esos bastardos se escaparan , no otra vez , mientras todos ellos morían .

El comisario lo miró preocupado y decidió seguirlo.

.

* * *

**.**

Dean y Sam también estaban preocupados , era imposible no oír todo ese desastre allá afuera .

- ¿Demonios?- susurró Sam .

- ¡Justo lo que nos faltaba! – dijo sarcásticamente .

Sam también se sentía enfadado , no era suficiente combatir todo lo sobrenatural, sino que también debían hacerle frente a los federales…

- ¿Así que, cuál es la idea? - dijo Henricksen entrando – Cargarse a toda la estación de policía , Dean?-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos – Oh , hombre, créeme el que está allí afuera no está con nosotros –

- Ah claro ¿demonios , verdad?- dijo sarcásticamente el agente - ¡estás más loco de lo que pensaba! –gritó – pero no dejaré que pase – aseguró mostrándole la pistola .

- Oh , amigo, tranquilo - Dean se movió poniendo tras de él a Sam . – Nadie tiene que salir herido .

Henricksen soltó una risotada sarcástica .

- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡Volaron el maldito helicóptero! – gritó el agente

Sam miró al agente , si eran demonios no les importaría cargarse el helicóptero con los agentes , no , no veía como salir de esa .

- Henricksen , no sabemos qué pasó allá, pero tienes que soltarnos si quieres salir de esta – dijo seriamente, ya no había tiempo para juegos , debían salir ahora y exorcizar a esos demonios o morirían todos .

El agente apuntó a Dean y Sam sabía lo que iba a venir .

- Puede que nos maten a todos , pero no dejaré que te escapes Dean –susurró fríamente – no pasé meses tras de ti y Sam para esto ,al menos no moriré en vano –

- Nadie morirá – dijo una voz al principio de las celdas.

Al principio Dean pensó que estaba alucinando , porque no había ninguna maldita posibilidad que estuviese viendo a Adam , apuntando a la cabeza de la chica Nancy .

Ahora, baja lentamente esa arma y tírala hacia mi – dijo su hermano menor con seriedad .

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó Henricksen asombrado al ver al muchacho . Por un segundo no procesó lo que veía , no debía tener más de dieciocho ¿qué pasaba allí? .

Adam hizo una mueca , mientras Nancy lloraba - Eso no viene al caso , ahora has lo que te he dicho o Nancy va a perder un poco de su materia gris –

Dean alzó una ceja incrédulo ante el comentario de su hermano . Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que decir , su hermanito se veía tan … ¿duro? , sí , como Rambo o algo así .

Henricksen tal vez vio lo mismo, porque bajó el arma y la pateó hacia Adam .

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó el agente .

- Nancy , saca las llaves de mi bolsillo derecho – ordenó a la joven , sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza . La pobre chica aún llorando y suplicando por su vida , lo hizo .

- Buena chica, ahora lánzaselas a Henricksen y te prometo que vas a vivir otro día –

La chica con manos temblorosas arrojó las llave al agente del F.B.I.

- Sabe qué hacer , agente – dijo el muchacho , viendo la inseguridad del hombre .

Sam y Dean sólo veían calladamente todo el intercambio , era casi como uno de esos episodios de Prison Break .

Henricksen , con furia contenida, abrió la celda de los Winchester .

- Sácales las esposas – ordenó Adam con el mismo tono de voz , desde su posición – Y no intentes nada estúpido –

Jurando por lo bajo , Henricksen hizo eso , sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a los hermanos , Sam estaba seguro que Henricksen los quería más que muertos en ese momento .

Una vez ambos estuvieron sin los grilletes , Dean recobró su habitual estado anímico , mientras tomaba el arma que Henricksen había pateado .

- Niño , ¿qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó encarando a Adam .

- ¿Qué te parece que hago , Dean? - fue la aguda respuesta del chico .

Dean bufó - ¿Intentar que te maten? ¡qué idiotez estabas pensando! ¡si ves que nos arrestan , no se supone que juegues a Rambo y te metas en una misión suicida!-

Sam hizo una mueca al ver la cara que Henricksen tenía , no podía culparle , Dean solía olvidar con facilidad su entorno cuando estaba enfadado y ahora, definitivamente lo estaba .

-Dean – llamó Sam , mientras se acercaba a su hermano – No es el lugar para esto .-

- ¡ ¿Sam , el niño se las da de Terminator y te parece bien?!- gritó indignado .

El hermano de en medio bufó y miró con algo de pena a Adam , quien tenía un rostro asombrado , notó que aún apuntaba a la secretaria .

- ¡Fantástico , arriesgo el trasero por sacarlos de aquí y te parece mal!- gritó Adam , soltando a Nancy , mientras caminaba hacia Dean .

- ¡Oh no te hagas la víctima , niño! - gritó Dean – se suponía que te mantuvieses oculto hasta que Sam y yo saliéramos de esta!-

Adam soltó una risotada - ¿Oh realmente? , y dime Dean ¿cómo rayos ibas a hacer eso? , porque por si no lo sabías los iban a enviar aun prisión de máxima seguridad hasta el juicio , así que no , no veo cómo ibas a "arreglar las cosas" allí –

- ¡Ese no es el punto, sino que siguieras las órdenes para este caso!-

"Las órdenes" , Adma se hubiese golpeado contra la pared , de no estar en esa situación , claro que recordaba las órdenes … "Vas con Bobby si morimos" " Nos matas si estamos poseídos y vas con Bobby" " Vas con Bobby , si…" y miles de cosas más que se podían reducir en "Ve con Bobby" .

Adam ya había tenido bastante , miró enfadado a Dean - ¡Bien! , la próxima ves que te metan a la cárcel no muevo un dedo!- gritó y dando media vuelta salió de la vista .

- Bien hecho , Dean – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué?- fue la respuesta del hermano

.

* * *

**.**

Media hora más tarde , el aire en el impala era tan tenso , que Sam hubiese dado cualquier cosas con tal de evitarlo , sus hermanos podían ser tan testarudos cuando querían . Miró a Adam , mediante el espejo , miraba el paisaje con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados . "Aún sigue enfadado".

Dean por su parte tenía el mismo ceño arrugado , mientras manejaba .

Eran espeluznante lo mucho que ambos se parecían . Adam era casi una calca de Dean a su edad y no sólo por sus actitudes , sino también en el físico , ambos tenían los ojos verde oscuro y el cabello rubio oscuro.

Sam suspiró internamente .

- Vamos con Bobby – dijo de pronto Dean . Adam no mostró signos de enterarse

Sería un largo viaje.

.

* * *

.

Una hora más tarde , cinco SWAT despertaron en el hospital , el líder del equipo ,Edwards , vio a su jefe tras el vidrio de la ventana . Henricksen discutía con el médico. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? . Y entonces recordó el incidente …

- ¿Edwards?- preguntó Henricksen entrando , se veía enfadado y no era para menos, estaba seguro que los Winchesteter habían escapado .

- ¿Escaparon , cierto?- Preguntó . Reily al lado de Henricksen asintió - ¡Maldita sea!-

- ¿Qué recuerda del incidente, Edwards?-

El SWAT miró al federal y suspiró internamente.

– Estábamos caminando hacia la estación , cuando David se desplomó en el suelo , los disparos provenían de los árboles , así que ordené fuego y entonces Roberts cayó , luego Sandell y Hans – se pasó una mano por la cabeza – al final sentí un pinchazo en el costado y me desmayé –

Henricksen asintió y arrugó el ceño .

- Eran dardos – dijo finalmente el agente , Edwards lo miró incrédulo – Yo tampoco lo entiendo , pero así es , el médico comprobó el componente en tu sistema , el mismo que en el resto de tu equipo –

Reiley tan callado como siempre , sólo se limitó a observar .

- ¿Pero por qué molestarse , si era más fácil sólo dispararnos?- preguntó más para sí que para el resto , Edwards

Henricksen movió la cabeza , iba a ser una gran golpe al ego del SWAT saber lo ocurrido .

- ¿A todo esto cuántos eran?.- preguntó .

- Uno – dijo Henricksen .

Edwards lo miró sorprendido - ¡Es imposible!- gritó indignado – ¡Tenía que ser más de uno! –

- No , no lo era , así que supérale , Edwards- gruñó Henricksen – Sólo uno , un maldito chico , por si quieres saberlo._

- ¿Qué? – dijo mirando a Reiley por confirmación .

- Díselo , Reiley – dijo Henricksen enfadado .

- Era un muchacho – dijo estoicamente el otro federal.

- Me estás jodiendo – dijo el SWAT tirándose a la cama .

Luego de eso , Henricksen volvió a la estación de policía por las cintas de la cámara de seguridad y puso a todo su equipo a trabajar , otra vez ...

- Tenemos algo – dijo Reiley , al tercer día de revisar archivos en busca del misterioso muchacho que había sacado a los Winchester de la estación de policía. – Y no te va a gustar , Victor – dijo , sabiendo que la información sobre el chico Milligan sacaría de quicio a su compañero.

.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………**..**

**Esto es sólo un capítulo , pero pretendo seguir escribiendo sobre Adam , una línea que continúe esta historia. Bye! **


End file.
